Something Magical
by Rurouni Tyriel
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Wonder Woman has had enough of Batman brushing her off and hiding his own feelings behind a brick wall, and resolves to have a nice, long talk about her and his feelings. So she visits him in the Batcave.


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Justice League, though I damn well wish I did. Or maybe just Supergirl. Oh yeah. Her, a tropical island, and some coconut oil. That's all I'd need.

* * *

**Summary:**

Wonder Woman has had enough of Batman brushing her off and hiding his own feelings behind a brick wall, and resolves to have a nice, long talk about her and his feelings. So she visits him in the Batcave. Set just after the events of 'Kid's Stuff.' Rated PG-13 just to be on the safe side, for romance so sweet it'll hurt and some suggestive dialogue.

* * *

"I have never been so humiliated in my entire life," grumbled Etrigan, rubbing his bald yellow head and casting a baleful glance at the other members of the Justice League. "The sheer humiliation of it all. Me, child of the Archduke Belial and Raan Va Daath, reduced to... to..." his voice strained, dropped into a low growl.

"A cute little baby?" asked Wonder Woman teasingly.

A roar split the air, coming from the mouth of Etrigan.

"YES! THAT!!" he growled, clenching his fists tightly. "I would rather have remained in limbo. I should never have accepted that witches offer! My duality curse upset everything and only made it worse! A BABY!!" he growled again even more darkly, a gout of flame spitting from between his fangs, and proceeded to mutter in a variety of demonic tongues that, thankfully, none of the members of the Justice League present could understand.

Which was good, because not a single word sounded pleasant.

"Rrrr..." he growled, his voice softening as he finally released the hold of Etrigan and sought refuge in his other-self, Jason Blood. A magical swirl encompassed his hulking demonic body, which promptly returned to the taller, more slender form of the former Knight of Camelot, Sir Blood. Dignified and calm, Jason Blood simply straightened out his jacket, glancing at the other members of the League. "Broken though the amulet may be, I should perhaps return it to its proper resting place for safe-keeping," he said, scooping up the fragments of the gem. "I don't suppose one of you would be kind enough to provide me with transportation?"

"I got it," said Green Lantern, immediately tossing out a green energy disk underneath his feet, which Jason stepped onto. "You guys should head back to Metropolis and make sure Cheetah and the others cleared out. If we're lucky they'll be smart and head home. But if not..."

"Yeah, better keep an eye on them," replied Superman with a nod. He glanced over at Wonder Woman. "Coming?"

"Where's Br-er, Batman?" she asked, glancing around. With all the parents returned, it would be most unwise to speak his real name aloud. But still, where was he? He'd all but vanished as soon as Morgan La Fey had.

"Dunno," replied Superman, focusing his vision and taking a quick look around. Then he finally spotted a black jet flying overhead, zooming off in the rough direction of America. "Found him. He must be heading home. Ah well, we can handle them ourselves Diana," he said.

"That stubborn... rrrr," she grumbled. "I'm going to go talk to him... can you handle them yourself?" she asked.

"Well, I suppose so," Superman replied uneasily, seeing her expression. She seemed halfway between angry and confused. "Sure," he said finally. "If worse comes to worse I'll call in back-up, okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll catch up to you later," she said, and without another word swooped up into the air, flying off in pursuit of the ebon Batwing. She wouldn't catch it, it was entirely too fast and had too much of a head start, but she already knew his destination. And she wanted to have a word with the infamous Dark Knight. If it was on his own turf, so much the better.

The three remaining heroes continued to watch her long after she'd flown off. Superman with a look of surprise, Green Lantern with a knowing smirk, and Jason Blood with an indifferent expression.

"Wonder what she wants to talk to him about," thought Superman aloud. Green Lantern smirked and shook his head at the Kryptonian's naivety. He may've been able to bring down Dark Seid, Mongul and Doomsday (though thankfully not all at once) but he was denser than a brick when it came to women.

* * *

Diana arrived at Wayne Manor just after the sun had set and the gloomy shadows of night had descended. Ultimately, this made her job easier, since she wanted to avoid making it publicly known the Wonder Woman was visiting Bruce Wayne. They'd already had enough trouble over that dance in Paris. The paparazzi had a field day, as had almost every sort of tabloid paper. Of them all, only the Daily Planet hadn't been willing to touch the story with a ten-foot-pole, and Diana suspected she knew why. Their star reporter, Lois Lane, didn't want to get involved because of some past incident involving Bruce Wayne.

The former Princess of Themyscira frowned lightly as she drifted down to the front doors of the mansion. That was another thing she added to her list. Things she needed to talk to Bruce about. She knocked on the door. She may've been a little mad with Bruce right now but she was still going to be polite about it. The door opened.

"Good evening, Miss Diana," said Alfred as he appeared in the doorway, addressing her as was his custom. Lacking a last name as she did, he found it easier to address her as 'Miss Diana' or just 'Miss' whenever she visited (infrequent though her trips were). "Please do come in. You're expected," he said, smoothly side-stepping to permit her entry and closing the door behind her.

"He's expecting me?" she asked, a little surprised. But then again, she supposed she shouldn't have been. He always had been a bit too smart for his own good.

"This way please," said Alfred, bidding her follow as he led her down a familiar corridor, approaching a familiar and antique grandfather clock. It'd been completely restored, as had most of the glass windows, since her last trip. Ah, the marvelous lifestyle of the rich and famous. And Bruce Wayne was about as prominent in both those departments as possible. "Yes," continued Alfred. "Master Bruce spotted you following him shortly after your encounter with the younger La Fey. He suggested to me you might be arriving tonight, and so I dutifully did my best to prepare," he said, indicating a passing room as they walked down the hallway. Inside was clearly the dining room, and it had been set out for a guest. Seating for two.

"You're too kind Alfred," she said, as he reached into the clock and pressed the appropriate hidden switch. The clock swung to the side, revealing the not-so-secret entrance to the Batcave.

"I try to look out for the master," he replied with a smile of his own, indicating she go on ahead.

And so she descended into the darkness of the Batcave as the secret entrance slid shut behind her. And, in a sense, descended into the inner sanctum of Bruce Wayne and Batman.

* * *

It was dark, of course. Batman liked the dark. The cave was filled with only the bare minimum of lightning necessary to keep from stumbling around blindly. Most of it was focused of course on the great Bat computer sitting at the far end of the chamber. Smaller, more numerous lights were placed by the trophies in Batman's Rogue's Gallery, containing memorabilia from those note-worthy criminals he had beaten. Also lit up in the far corner were a number of glass cases, containing the costumes of Batman and his disciples. Nightwing, Robin, Batgirl. Those who had followed in the footsteps of Batman and fought crime as he did.

He was right where she'd expected him to be, sitting at his computer, running files across the screen. Images of Etrigan, of Mordred, of Morgana. No doubt updating his records concerning today's events. Diana idly wondered if she was in those records too. Princess of Themyscira turned into 8-year old bossy girl, threatens to tell on all naughty children, she thought with a smirk. Wonder Girl. Who fought with the Justice Kids alongside Superboy, Batboy and the Green Flashlight. The thoughts amused her so much she nearly burst out laughing, but managed to restrain herself in time. It didn't stop a big, happy smile from spreading across her face.

She stepped up behind his chair, not saying a word, not making a sound.

"Diana," he said, by way of greeting.

"One of these days you're going to have to show me how you do that," she said, resting her arms on the back of his chair, and her head atop of her arms.

"If I did that, then you'd figure out a way to sneak up on me," he replied, giving her a brief glance over his shoulder at her. Then he returned to his work.

"You're no fun," she said.

"I know."

"Bruce," she said with a soft sigh. "We really need to talk."

"About what?" he asked, though his voice suggested he already had a fair inkling as to where their conversation was going. He didn't look up from his computer, the tapping of keys did not cease. But he'd responded, at least. He wasn't ignoring her. Long time around Batman had taught Diana to recognize his mannerisms and what they meant. He was listening, even if perhaps he didn't want to.

"Us," she said simply.

While he did not turn around, she could sense more than see the frown he was giving. His entire body had seemed to tense up at the sound of that word.

"What about it?"

"I want to clear the air," she said. "I want to stop this playing around you seem to enjoy so much. So I want to know... how do you feel about me?"

"And you just expect a simple answer from that?" he asked, finally turning around his chair and looking up at her. She took a step back, arms folded across her chest, nodding her head.

"Yes."

"It's not an easy thing to answer," he said, shifting uneasily.

"Try," she said simply. In that no-nonsense voice of hers. Not quite her I'm-a-royal-princess-do-as-I-say voice. And thankfully not her do-it-or-I'll-slap-you-voice she, thankfully, reserved for only the worst and most dangerous criminals.

"You're my teammate and my friend," he replied cautiously.

She arched an eyebrow. "And that's all?"

"I told you this wasn't easy," he said defensively. Diana frowned. He was already starting to put up his walls. Next thing she knew she'd be ordered out of his home. She needed to try another angle. She wasn't going to go home this time until she helped him.

"Take off your mask," she said suddenly.

His expression, if anything, grew darker. But it was such a simple, almost stupid request. Which made him even more cautious. Why would she ask for this? Slowly, one hand hesitantly started to rise up to his face, but stopped inches away from the black cowl covering his face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Why does it matter?" she replied. "There's no one else here to worry about. Most of the original League knows who you are by now anyway, particularly myself."

"You don't know me," he said darkly, dropping his hand back down as he stood up. With a whoosh of his great black cape he made his way towards the stairs leading out of the Batcave.

A sudden hand grabbed his shoulder and, almost a little stronger than necessary, spun him around and locked him into place. Diana was inches away, her expression one of barely restrained anger. He didn't bat an eye.

"Take it off," she said, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Why?" he asked again, oddly calm, even as he watched Diana's body tense. He knew she'd never strike him, though right now he was starting to have doubts. She looked almost as mad as she had facing Mongul only a week earlier. And she'd damn near tore the bastards head off.

"Because I'm tired of all these walls you keep putting up," she said. "I'm tired of you cutting yourself off from other's, trying to distance yourself from people to keep yourself from getting hurt. Well guess what, Bruce," she said, and watched with almost smug satisfaction as he flinched at the mention of his real name. "You're not the only one getting hurt by this. People care about you, you stupid self-righteous bastard. Superman obviously does, if he saved you from that stupid stunt you pulled in the Watchtower. And... and..." she started to tear up, her voice choking on the raw emotions of her words. Her eyes were moist with unshed tears. "Damnit," she hissed, unable to go on.

"Diana," he said softly, choosing his words carefully. "This mask is part of who I am, just as much as this is you," he said, reaching up to lightly rap a knuckle against her tiara. The living symbol of Wonder Woman. "This is who I am."

"Why?" she asked, her voice still choking with emotion, her tone barely above a whisper. "Why do you have to suffer so much? Why is it the only time I have seen you truly smile was... was..."

Neither of them spoke much for a moment then, both thinking back. Batman knew exactly to what she was referring. The Black Mercy. The insidious telepathic plant that read the heart's desire of its victim and fed them a totally convincing simulation of it. It'd affected both of them, and it had taken the help of the other to pry the hideous thing off and return it to its proper owner (who'd just been sent back to War World to face punishment for his crimes). But they both knew what the other had seen. Batman had seen himself, eight years old, with his parents alive. And Diana had seen herself home on Themyscira with a wonderful husband.

Batman lowered his head, almost shamefully. Diana's remark had indeed cut close to him. He was immersed in the past, caught up in the tragedy of his parent's death even now, so many years later. That was why he kept going out, night after night, seeking to make the world a better place. A world where no eight year old boy had to lose his parents because of some punk with a gun.

A gently hand on his cheek startled him out of his reverie, and Batman lifted his head to see Diana there, smiling at him. No words were exchanged. They seemed able to understand each other almost instinctively, to know each other's thoughts. Tentatively, slowly, she eased back the black mask of Batman...

A sudden hand clamped over hers, stopping her. Batman looked at her pleadingly, silently asking her not to do this. His body language told her that he knew he couldn't stop her with mere strength along, but was trying to stop her anyway. But she refused. She kept going. It was for his own good.

Gently, she slid off the mask that covered Bruce Wayne's handsome features. His strong chin, his jet-black hair, his piercing eyes. Things he kept hidden from the world at large, using them as a mask for the multi-billionaire playboy he sometimes pretended to be in public. Diana smiled then, letting her arms rest around Bruce's neck as she drew herself up close against him. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around her slender waist before either of them realized what they were doing.

"No more walls, Bruce," she said softly, her bright blue eyes boring into his dark ones. "No more barriers, no more hiding yourself, no more masks."

"I can't promise that," he said. "I can't..."

"Bruce..." she said, interrupting him. "I know I can't convince you not to be Batman. I know he's part of you. I know you are vengeance... the night..." she said, almost jokingly now, and despite himself Bruce managed to a weak smile of his own. "I know that, and I'm accepting it," she said, giving him a warm hug, resting her head on his shoulder. He sighed, resting his head atop of hers, and for a moment forgot their argument, and just enjoyed the closeness they shared.

"But I did make a promise," she said softly, murmuring against the soft material of his cape. "I said I'd help remind you... every so often..."

"... how beautiful the night was," he finished for her. He remembered.

She lifted up her head again, looking him right in the eyes. "I know you must live in the shadows, but I want you to see the light too. I want you to be happy... at least sometimes."

"Thank you," he said. Then, he gently leaned in, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. It was brief, it was friendly, but it sent shivers down Diana's spine and made her skin tingle pleasantly.

"Alfred's made some dinner... think we should go take care of that before it gets cold?" she asked.

"I'll be up in a minute," he said, disentangling his arms from around her waist... with great, great reluctance... "I still need to finish updating my records, and..."

"Bruuuuce," she said in exasperation, arms folded in mock annoyance.

He smiled at that. "... but I can do it in the morning."

* * *

Dinner had been, unsurprisingly, delicious. Diana had never had such delicious food as Alfred's homemade cooking. The man was a master, and whatever Bruce was paying him, it certainly wasn't enough. Then again, he wasn't a servant. He was like family to Bruce. The closest thing he had to a father now that...

... well, they didn't bring that up. Diana didn't want all her hard work ruined by reminding Bruce of the single most important night of his life. And he didn't seem eager to break the almost magical happiness that had settled over the manor. He hadn't smiled yet (not a truly happy smile, at least)... but his eyes seemed... well, less cold than usual. Less stern. His body language was more relaxed around her.

They'd talked about other things. About Bruce's past, his life growing up training in America, throughout Europe, and even in Japan studying martial arts. They'd talked about Diana's too, about her magical birth as a clay statue, about her early life studying under General Phillipus and Queen Hippolyta, learning everything she needed to be both an amazon and a princess.

They'd finished up dinner (Alfred had retired for the evening) and moved to the living room when a more interesting subject had come up. Bruce's former girlfriends.

"You know Cheetah said the most interest thing concerning you during our last encounter," remarked Diana casually.

"I can likely guess what it was," thought Bruce with a grimace. He'd really been hoping to avoid this. "It was a ploy," he said defensively. "I needed the Injustice Gang to think she was the traitor, because I knew I couldn't work any other conceivable angle without sacrificing my true aid. Grundy was too stupid, Star Sapphire and Shade too motivated to get rid of us all. And I somehow doubt even Luthor would be dumb enough to believe I would've ever worked alongside the Joker."

"So you used Cheetah... she did seem quite mad," said Diana with a smile. Then, more seriously, "Did you enjoy it?"

"I've had worse," he said after a moments thought. "But no, I don't feel any attachment to Cheetah. Nothing more than what I felt for Selina. I'm beginning to think cats are bad luck for me," he said, sipping some of his wine. She had a glass before her as well but she hadn't touched it. She didn't handle alcohol very well.

"And sorceresses aren't?" asked Diana with a smirk. Bruce nearly choked on his wine. "A word of advice 'John Smith'," she added teasingly. "If you want to avoid girl talk you shouldn't have invited her to join the Justice League."

"She's a valuable member of the team now," he said evenly.

"Mmmhmmm," replied Diana, clearly unconvinced.

"What about you?" he asked suddenly, determined not to be grilled by her for every bit of information. Besides, he was admittedly curious. That last time she'd kissed him, hiding in that restaurant she'd been... surprisingly skilled.

"Nothing to speak of much. There've only been two in my life... and neither of them compares to you," she said after a moment's thought. "Too many differences."

"I suppose I should be flattered," he said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't be. One was from a different era... and the other was from Themyscira," she said. Bruce nearly choked on his wine again at the second part. "As I said, there's no proper comparison with you."

"You mean...?"

"On an island populated entirely by women, what do you expect from us Bruce? Even we can get lonely sometimes," she said meaningfully. "But it didn't work out, so we parted ways."

He didn't say anything for a long time, and it was up to Diana to break the silence again. "You're not... jealous are you?"

"Of course not," he replied, perhaps a bit too quickly. She saw through him in an instant, and shifted position from her old chair to join him on the couch, sitting beside him.

"Bruce, walls... you're putting one up again," she said teasingly.

"Well... maybe a little," he said.

"So you do have feelings for me," she breathed quietly.

"We've seen what those sorts of feelings can do to people. Look at what happened to John and Shayera," he said.

"It made them happy... for a while at least," she persisted. "Isn't that worth the risk of heartache?" Again, he hesitated. She lay partially on her side, staring up at him with those bright blue eyes... and reluctantly he broke down his wall. Just a little.

"Maybe," he finally settled on. When she didn't let up, kept on staring up at him, he added "I feel something, alright?"

"Just something?" she said, exasperated. "Honestly Bruce you are as thick-headed as Superman!" she said, standing and turning to leave. She'd had enough of this...

... but Bruce caught her wrist, and, as she'd done down below in the Batcave, turned her around and stopped her cold in her tracks. For a moment she considered shrugging him off and going, because he was really starting to irritate her with his cold, withdrawn personality... but then she stopped dead in her tracks with what he did next.

He kissed her.

His lips pressed against hers, and all her angered melted away by the amount of passion he was pouring into that simple gesture. He was telling her, non-verbally, exactly how much he cared for her, and it nearly made her stagger. Instead, she looped her arms around his neck and drew him deeper into the kiss, returning his passion equally with her own, showing him the same things he was showing her. His arms snaked around her waist, drawing her in close and pressing her soft body against his hard one, and they both lost track of time, caught up in a maelstrom of passion, their lips not breaking contact for a single instant.

* * *

Elsewhere, far from the world of men, Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira gently reached out a finger, tapping the crystal-clear waters she'd been gazing into. The smooth surface disrupted, the images it had shown her faded, distorted, and ultimately vanished. She'd seen more than enough. The magic she used to keep tabs on her daughter was not something she abused, after all. But she did want to keep tabs on her.

Like today's events. Themyscira had thankfully been spared the horrible fate of the rest of the world, shielded by the Gods as it was. However, Hippolyta had almost instinctively sensed something was wrong when it happened, and called on her scrying bowl to show her her daughter. She'd seen her deal with the sorceress Morgana, seen her as a child battling Mordred. She truly hadn't changed much since she'd been a child. Queen Hippolyta had almost smiled as she watched her little Princess arrange for the children to be removed from danger, using the diplomatic skills she'd been taught by Hippolyta herself. Well, that and a little yelling. But that was to be expected. Children being children as they were.

And it did not escape Hippolyta's notice either, the affections shared between her daughter and Batman. Or rather, Bruce Wayne, it seemed. Still, ultimately, Hippolyta herself could not have thought of a more suitable suitor for her daughter. Batman was everything that the amazons were: Brave, resourceful, polite and dedicated. And he shared none of mankinds follies. Their arrogance, their selfishness. And he was a hero of Themyscira, having aided them in the destruction of the key to Tartarus. And he'd stood against the mad god Hades and his sorcerer Felix Faust without any fear at all. Truly, he was a worthy man if any existed still in man's world.

"I wish you happiness, my daughter," intoned Hippolyta, speaking to the now clear waters of her scrying bowl. "I pray for it every day. I see now that you were not meant to rule Themyscira in my place... but I think perhaps the Gods have a different place for you in the world. Perhaps even a grander one. But do not let the weight of it crush you as does poor Atlas. Be happy, my daughter."

Sighing, then Queen of Themyscira gathered up her robes and made her way out of the temple and back to her palace. She had a number of other matters to attend to. There was no rest for her, not with so many things to do, so many responsibilities.

* * *

Finally, their kiss ended, and the two of them just stood there in each other's arms, panting softly from the intensity of it all. A loose strand had fallen from Diana's head, her bright blue eyes sparkled and her skin was slightly flushed. She had never looked lovelier.

"Something, hmmm?" she asked teasingly. "I think I could get used to 'something'."

"So could I," he replied. Then, glancing at the clock, he noticed the lateness of the hour. "Are you staying the night?" he asked with a warm, heartfelt smile on his face. She smiled back, grateful she'd finally managed to make him happy.

He, more than anyone, deserved it.

"Most definitely."

And then their lips met again, as the night wore on. Tomorrow they'd be forced to don their costumes and their masks, forced to work alongside one another and not give in to their temptations and be with one another. They had to, for the good of the people they protected and fought for.

Right now, however, they could drop their walls and open their hearts, and be together. There was no denying they had a connection, it had been apart since their first encounter, so long ago, when the alien invaders had come to earth. There was something... magical... between the two of them.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

My own theory on why Etrigan was a baby and why he even showed up in the first place (not that he wasn't cute and all, but still). That Morgan La Fey transported him (read, transformed) and that the dual-nature of Etrigan and Jason Blood interfered with the spell, then Mordred locked him up. Only theory I could come up with explaining his presence on the show and his bizarre behavior at the end. Diana and Bruce's dance in Paris is, of course, from the beginning of 'Maid of Honor.' The attack on the mansion involving broken windows and the grandfather clock's destruction was covered in 'Starcrossed.' The incident involving the Black Mercy was primarily from 'For the Man who has Everything' and my own earlier One-shot 'Heart's Desire.' The 'sorceress' Diana is referring to is, of course, Zatanna, from the Batman TAS episode of the same name and recently seen in the gathered heroes in 'Initiation.' Diana's promise to Bruce was also from one of my own works, at the very end of 'Faith and Valor.' Of Diana's previous encounters with love, the first should be obviously Steve Trevor from 'The Savage Time.' The second I'll leave a mystery for now. And, of course, Diana and Bruce's first encounter was way back during 'Secret Origins.' Hope you all enjoyed.


End file.
